


Loud confessions

by Milk_Bread_Toru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_Bread_Toru/pseuds/Milk_Bread_Toru
Summary: Y/n is a manager at Fukurodani and has a crush on their schools ace.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Loud confessions

Y/n was a new fukurodani manager. She was a second year and in the same class as Akaashi. She was relatively shy and soft spoken. She enjoyed reading and keeping to herself which made her good friends with Akaashi. When y/n met Bokuto she felt like her whole world stopped. He was tall, loud, childish, funny and very handsome. He wasn't the smartest but his jokes were funny to y/n. Bokuto welcomed her happily. Seeing as she was friends with Akaashi made her friends with himself now. Bokuto also loved how she laughed and praised him for his jokes. 

A little after two months during a practice match against Nekoma y/n worked up the courage to ask Bokuto out. Yes, she asked HIM out. 

"Bokuto." Y/n started as she approached her teams capitan. "That last spike was really great."

"HEY HEY HEY! You hear that Kuroo? Y/n said my spike was amazing " Bokuto shouted happily with a grin. 

"Uhm..would you.." Y/n looked down feeling her cheeks heat up. She glanced to the side to see Akaashi give her a thumbs up with a nod. Taking in a deep breath she looked up at her third year. "I really like you Bokuto! Would you please become my boyfriend?!" Y/N shouted out startling the whole entire team including the Nekoma team that was there. 

Akaashi signed softly. Honestly he wanted to laugh because he has never heard her raise her voice. Ever. Even when Kuroo teased her she would yell at him but she wasn't actually yelling. Bokuto was shocked but then yelled out happily. " OF COURSE I WILL!" The Ace happily picked y/n up and spun her around. Y/n blushes deeply but giggled softly as she held onto Bokuto not wanting to fall. 

Bokuto realized he liked y/n a month after she became their manager. It was during a match they had against another school. Bokuto kept getting blocked and was about to go into his emo mode. Sensing what was happening y/n shouted out, "no one can defeat our almighty and powerful ace! You got this Bo-chan!" and that was all the encouragement that Bokuto needed from his friend. They ended up winning the match that day. So now when y/n asked him out so bravely he couldn't help but show his excitement. He held her up in his arms and grinned. She was small. A lot smaller than him. If he had to compare her height and size he would say shes around Hinata's height. Even so y/n felt perfect in his big arms. And that giggle she let out made him even more pumped up. 

"I thought you would never confess Bokuto. Oh wait you didn't." Kuroo smirked. He couldn't help but laugh out loudly as both Bokuto and y/n turned to him, pushed one finger under there eye slightly pulling their skin down and sticking their tongue out at him. 

Akaashi felt like later on Bokuto and y/n would end up giving him a headache and causing trouble but for now he would just be happy for his two friends.


End file.
